In The Begining
by Batflight
Summary: This is the story of Fidget from The Great Mouse Detective, before he met Ratigan. It also tells how he became an orphan, and how he met Basil of Baker Street. This is my rewrite!


**In the Beginning**

* * *

This is a re-write of my original story. A few changes have been made to make the story more accurate. Anyway, I hope you all like!

* * *

I was born on December 7, 1881, to Deja Harper, and Luke Ratfield. At the time, my parents were unwed. You see, My Mom was only seventeen, and dad was nineteen. Grandpa and Grandma Harper hated my daddy because he was so poor, so they wouldn't allow mum to marry him, even though she was pregnant. So I was born Fidget Luna Harper.

Yes, my name is Fidget Luna, and I plan to never forgive mum for that. You see, she was trying to say "Frederick Luke" to the nurse when they asked her my name after I was born, but mum was so tired from thirty-two hours of labor (having me was so hard for mum that the doctor told her she'd died if she ever tried to have another baby) all that came out was "Fidget Luna." So now I ended up with this stupid first name, Fidget, which sounds like I'm on drugs or something, and an even worse girl middle name! I guess I can use that for and excuse why I'm sometimes rude.

Anyway, mum was born on December 23, 1863, so when I turned 16 days old, mum and dad went down and got a legal marriage because mum was now eighteen. That's the beginning of my life. Life was good for about the next two years, except from the occasional visit from Gram and Grandpa Harper.

I don't remember much about those visits, except Grandpa saying "Deja, why don't you get rid of that no good husband of yours? You know me and your mother would help take care of that little bastard son of yours and you." I always wondered what that meant. One day I asked mum, "Mummy, what is a bastard?" My mum just picked me up and held me then said "Honey, its all right, its nothing bad, it just means me and daddy weren't married when we had you, its all right, just ignore grandpa." I did, and it stopped bothering me.

When I was two dad got in an accident at work.. It was on August 9th, 1883. He worked in an old mine digging up coal from dusk to dawn. Anyway, he was working on a really old part of the mine when it collapsed and he was crushed. The amazing thing was that he didn't die, at least not at first. He was really sick, and couldn't walk anymore. It was really sad.

Anyway, daddy had to stay in bed a lot, and mummy started going to work. She worked as a maid at this fancy old ladies house, and that's were she met Ginger. Ginger was a bat, like us, except she had white fur and dark red hair. She never wore any kind of dress or skirt, which was considered appropriate for a female at that time. Instead, she wore a black blouse with black pirate like pants, and an all black masquerade mask.

She was only twelve at the time, so wearing something like that wasn't weird, it was cute. The weird thing about it is that she never grew out of it. I wonder why? Anyway, Ginger was real spunky. That girl never let anyone push her around. Mum liked that about her, and they became best friends. Eventually, Gin even came to live with us. She paid a little rent, helped buy food, clean the house, and look after dad and me.

Ginger really loved me. I can remember that as far as we go back. I was still kind of a baby and I remember her always cuddling me and playing with me. She used to take me out and teach me how to fly better (bats begin flying a few months after birth). She was more of a sister than a friend.

Dad was ok for about six months, but that last week was really bad. He could barley talk or breath. Finally, on January 4, 1884, when I was only Three, my daddy died. Sometimes I wish that I had just died with him, that way I wouldn't have to miss him so much. But I didn't die, and I'm now pretty happy that I didn't.

Everything was pretty smooth for about the next two years. Ginger and Mum both worked at deferent times so that at least one of the would be home to take care of me. I also had to start school when I was five, which I hated. I did, however, enjoy playing pranks on the stupid teachers. Getting caught and having my hands beat was another matter.

Not long after I started school, the old lady that Mum and Ginger worked for died. Mum and Gin had to go find new jobs, but none payed as well as their last. Mum and Gin weren't making enough money, and they were gonna take our home, so Gin got a bad idea. She started pick pocketing, and taught me how to too. Sometimes I came home with almost ten shillings, worth half of one pound. Back then that was a hundred times that price. A miner could go to work eight hours a day, five days a week, and barley earn half that much money.

Gin pulled in twice as much, and soon mum even started in the biz. I guess she's who I got my bad streak from. Eventually, that's all we did, rob houses, pick pocket citizens, and mug people. What a great way for a kid to grow up huh? It was so easy to. I mean, what kind of male would report to the police about getting beaten and robbed by two females and a child?

Mum and Gin also started getting in with bad people. I'm not sure about everything that they did, but I do know that they did hurt some people. I know this because Ginger taught me some of their methods of torture. The worst was tying a rope to a guys...um...well, you get it, and hoisting him up in the air by it. Ow!

Mum and Ginger eventually became part of a gang. It was made up of about ten bats, (6 guys, 4 girls), and almost thirty mice (21 males, only 9 girls), and of course, two kids, Kieda and me. Kieda was an orphan. Her Mom and dad abandoned her because they weren't very good people. Mum found her begging on the streets, and felt sorry for her, so she took her home, and Kieda became my new sister. Kieda was two years younger than me, and she had blond hair, white fur, and baby blue eyes. She's a real pretty little mouse girl. Anyway, Kye and me became best friends, and we always have been.

Mum and Ginger both became infamous in the criminal world for their cruelness. I know a lot about Gingers action because she always used to brag to me about it, but I don't know much about Mums career because she never told me about it. Ginger wouldn't either. I guess she wanted me to just think of her as my loving sweet mother. It worked to an extent.

Everything was going great, until something bad happened. One night mum was out with Rob and Fletcher, two mice in the gang, and the police came. They knew who mum was, she was a big criminal in London, and they shot her. That's it, without telling her to freeze, or trying to cuff her, they just started firing. They killed mum and Fletch, but Rob managed to get back to the tree with only minor injuries. He told us what happened. That's when I first felt the need to hurt someone, to get even, and I did.

I grabbed a gun out of my room, and flew to the place that Rob said they shot mum. I only saw Fletch's body on the ground surrounded by mice, Mum's killers, and some other cops, including one young detective. He was a light brown mouse, with the whole gig, long brown cape, silly hat, and magnifying glass. I flew to the top of the building, and listened to him and another mouse, and old gray cop talk.

"Damn rookies, they were so scared when they saw Deja that they just started firing, shot her and Fletcher, but let Robert get away. You know the gangs a 'gonna get even, don't ya Mr. Basil?" The brown mouse, apparently Basil just nodded. I studied all who were there. One cop with a note pad, talking to two other young cops, the killers. There was the old gray mouse, Basil, and two other mice that were taking pictures of the bodies.

An eye for an eye was what Mum always said. A head for an eye was Gin's motto, and I liked that one better. I took my gun, and fired out several shots, hitting the two killers, and the mouse with the note pad. Just as they were starting to run, I shot the two mice with the cameras. I then saw Basil telling the gray mouse "RUN! And don't come back!" The gray mouse did as he was told, and basil hid behind a human buggy and looked for his attacker, me. I looked at the other mice, all dead, and looked at the car. No movement.

I waited for about 15 minutes, and was about to leave when I turned around and gasped. Basil was behind me, with a gun pointed to my face. "Drop your weapon," he said harshly. I did as I was told. "But how?" "Simple, There was a human gutter just behind the car, I simply snuck into it, and followed it to the one on the other side of this building, then emerging from it, I crawled up a human gutter and snuck up behind you," he said with a triumphant smile, as if mocking me. I couldn't believe it.

"Now tell me, what is your name?" He asked. I was in too much shock to not reply. "Fidget, my name is Fidget Harper" (leaving out the Luna part). "Harper you say, you are Deja's son, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded my head. He sighed. "Son, I know your angry about your mother, but killing and getting even isn't going to bring her back, do you understand?" He asked. I was speech less. I just stood there, having no idea what to say or do, until a bullet rang out and hit Basil in the arm. He dropped his gun and screamed in pain just as I felt myself being lifted off of the ground. I looked up and saw Gin caring me in the air, as we quickly flew away.

* * *

Authors Note: Fidget and Basil are copyright Disney, but all other characters belong to me. 


End file.
